Never Again
by UsagiMoon
Summary: The Scouts have not been doing their jobs properly and are always criticizing her every move. Enough was enough and she needed to deal with her Scouts one way or another and if that meant she had to make a deal with the devil then so be it. Ch 8is up R
1. Default Chapter

Read the important note! This chapter is a newer version of the one that was here. The next couple of weeks chapters 2-8 are going to be revised!

***IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!****

Let me begin by saying I am sorry for not updating. I want to thank all the people who still read and review my fic's. Back to business, when I began writing I made a promise to finish what I started, that I would not leave my stories done. Well, I am going to keep that promise. The only problem is that in order to accomplish the promise I must edit everything. I am not doing this to torture you but to benefit you. My writing has changed since I began writing here and I must re-connect to the story plot. If you have any suggestions or changes you wish to see please tell me, thank you for being patience. I will not let you guys down!

I regret to inform you that I do not own or will ever own Sailor Moon and her characters, now the plot line is another story.

-Ages-

Serena is 17 but turning 18.

The inner scouts are already 18.

The outer scouts are 19.

Prizma, Bertie, Catzi and Avery are 18

Darien and Diamond are 21.

-Summery-

Serena been noticing that the Scouts have not been doing their jobs lately, although, she may be the Princess of the Moon and a Scout that does not mean she is suppose to protect herself. Yes, she wanted to have an average life just like the rest of them but she has a duty to protect the world around her. What if she was to need help defending the world one day and the Scouts don't show up because they believe she could handle it on her own however the bad guys are stronger than her? Enough was enough she needed to deal with her Scouts one way or another and if that meant she had to make a deal with the devil then so be it.

**~I Hate This~**

Ever since she was a small girl, she always thought she would become a Princess or a Super Hero so she never thought that her wish would actually come alive. It all started when she first met her guardian Luna as Luna informed her she was a Sailor Scout and her mission was to find the other Scouts and overall find and save the Moon Princess.

As Serena looked at her cat Luna she wondered if everyone just expected her to be the best at everything, be a top student, fight well, save everyone, help the Scouts, be there for everyone but who was there for her? Before she was Sailor Moon, she was Serena an average student but it seemed that once Luna informed her she was a Sailor Scout she expected her to do her best.

Even if she got to re-live her life over she knew she would have still become a Sailor Scout but… yes there was a "but" you know that "but" that could make you rethink your life. Years of trying to be the leader the Scouts needed or the Princess they wanted her to be, Serena began to wonder of a time when they would not need her to be there to fight. Back in the Moon Kingdom her role was not a warrior but a Princess who would one day take over the throne.

Yes, she was the re-incarnation of Princess Serenity but now she was Serena, Serena who has no formal training of how to be a Princess, how to dance, sing, speak in an eloquent matter and so forth. She had a feeling that the Scouts and Luna just expect her to know this information already but that was impossible right?

No one knew how she actually felt, not even Darien who is suppose to be her Prince Charming. What if she did not want to marry Darien and be his Queen, yes, they were once destined to be together but that was in the past and this was another time. Sometimes she had to wonder if being Sailor Moon was a blessing or a curse as no one would ever take her seriously.

For example the other day when they were fighting a youma the Scouts kept correcting her attacks "Not there Sailor Moon," "Move Sailor Moon," "I told you the weak spot was at the head." Argh, don't they understand that they make her nervous when they start to tell her how to fight! She knew how to fight she's been doing it longer than they were Sailor Scouts in this time after all she was woken first and she had to find each one of them.

They saw what they wanted to see but never looked deep enough to see Serena, she was not the clumsy girl everyone thought she was or a bad student but rather she liked being one of the crowd. When she was little she knew she had to disguise herself and be able to blend within the crowd or else the bad people would attack her family as they would be in danger because of her being a super hero. Stupid, she knew but she was a small child who was bright for her age and so from there on she practice at being clumsy, a cry baby, a bad student in order to protect the people she loved so now it was just a bad habit that she knew one day would come to an end.

"Luna, will the fighting ever end?" she asked softly as she petted the black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Of course not, being the Princess comes with big responsibilities and I fear you are not ready to face them. How many time have I told you to study for exams or sleep early, it is as if my words go through one ear and come out the other. You know that being the leader of the Scouts you need to be there for them and protect everyone from bad."

Serena stood up from her bed and walked towards her dresser leaving Luna to rant her displeasures about her. 'I only asked a simple question Luna' she thought as she reached for a hair brush so she could brush her golden long hair. A simple question; which could have just been answered with a simple yes or no, so why did Luna have to make that simple question into how she was not a good leader or Princess. Her piercing blue eyes landed on Luna once again 'what if you realize that I'm not as bad as you think Luna. I'm not weak or stupid as you think, if I wanted I could have already graduated college with honors, I'm a better fighter than Lita, smarter than Amy, actually better than your precious Scouts.' With that in her mind, she walked out of her room "Great another day pretending to be something I'm not."

* * *

She began to head towards the arcade where they usually hanged out and wondered what today would bring. She laughed for a moment, Andrew was the manager of the arcade but he tended to treat her as a little sister. Andrew was her protector and he would protect her from all the boys that she was not interested in or weren't even good for her.

Oh yeah, she was not allowed to like other boys as it was against her Princess duties as she was to marry Darien when she was older something that she did not agree 100%. What if this time they were not meant for one another, after the Scouts found out she was the Princess they only wanted her and Darien to date. "Everything is not set in stones you know…" she whispered.

"What stones? Are you okay?" asked Andrew from behind the counter as he watched his favorite girl sit in one of the seats.

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything is just perfect, anyways, can I please have the double chocolate milk shake." She smiled at him sweetly because she knew that Andrew could not deny her anything especially if he could do it.

"Of course Bunny, so how is everything" he leaned closer to her "with the scouts?" he asked softly.

Serena looked at him and shrugged her shoulder "The same old thing, the girls are all on my back, I mean the other day there was a fight but they just end up pressuring me and I made a mistake."

"Here, you go" he hands her the shake were she answered with a small "thank you" he looked around the arcade and made sure no one was listening "why don't you tell them to back off? You know that if they keep this up you are going to get hurt and that is the last thing I want to see happening."

"I've tried to do that but they won't listen to me, I mean what good is being the leader if they do not trust my judgment. For example I asked Luna if the fight would ever end and she gives me a lecture of how I am a bad leader although, she did not say it in those words exactly I know what she meant." Serena told Andrew. The girls and Darien did not know that Andrew knew of their little secret, a year ago, she had concluded that Andrew had the right to know of their extra activities.

Especially when he was asking too many questions about why she was so tired or was always running late and where she got all of those bruises. Hiding things from Andrew was too difficult when he seemed to know her so well, besides the pressure of being Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess was getting overwhelming and since none of her friends or guardians understood her Andrew was the best option to go. After making Andrew swear on his life that he would never reveal any of her secrets no matter what she was about to reveal to him, he had promised on his life.

Before Andrew could respond four girls walked in and sat near Serena "So, Meatball Head stuffing your face again?" Raye asked.

"What are you talking about Raye, as far as I see it I'm not stuffing anything. I am just sitting here drinking my milkshake like any other person when you come over here and rudely interrupt my conversation with Andrew." Serena stated calmly as she sent an apologetic look to Andrew, as she knew that their conversation was going to be held for another day.

"What's gotten into you Meatball Head?" Darien whispered from behind her.

"You know that I hate that name Darien and nothing has gotten into me. I just prefer that people call me by my given name. After all none of you would like it if people started to call you names that you dislike and honey" she looked at Darien innocently "next time you call me by something that isn't my name then you are going to regret it." With that said she walked towards the booth they usually sat in and waited for them to order whatever they were going to get so that they can begin to talk Scout's business.

* * *

The others watched Serena walked away, all of them wondering where this attitude was coming from. Andrew on the other hand was trying not to laugh aloud because of their dumbfounded faces.

Once the girls and Darien had ordered whatever they wanted they headed towards Serena where Darien sat next to Serena as he pulled her towards him.

"Oh my god, who was that cute boy?" Mina asked Lita.

"Well, his name is Alexander Newmoon and…"

"Wait Alexander, as in Alexander Newmoon?" Serena interrupted Lita, the others looked at her and wondered what Serena's interest to this Alexander person was.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Lita asked as she tried to hide a hint of jealousy.

"Oh I do know him. I can't believe he came back. Molly is going to be excited with the news but wait do you know if his single?" Serena suddenly asked as she blushed for her rambling.

All of the girls looked at Serena with a raised eyebrow "Why do you want to know if his single?" Raye asked, she was next to Darien and watched as his face got this bothered looked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter but I got to go since we are not talking about Scout business anyways I got some things to do." Serena got up but was surprise when somebody grabbed her arm, she looked to see who grabbed her and saw that it was Darien, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "yes?"

"I hope you're not planning on seeing this Alexander guy."

"What? Please tell me you did not just say that." Serena looked at Darien in hopes that he was joking but noticed that he was not.

"Serena does it look like I am joking and I don't think this is the right time to talk about this." When he said this he looked at the girls and then around the arcade in hopes that Serena would take the hint in hopes that their private life stays just that private.

"Who I see and what I do is none of your concerns Darien and if I want to see Alexander then I will. I don't care if you are my boyfriend or whatever. Alex is a friend of mine that I have missed dearly, now if you will be kindly as to remove your arm then I will gladly go about my business" Serena tried to yank her arm free but Darien's grip was stronger.

"We need to go and talk Serena. This isn't like you and I can seriously say that I do not like this kind of behavior."

"Excuse me" Serena looked at him in shock, where was this attitude coming from, there was no way she was going to let him talk to her that way.

"That is not what I meant" he looked at the girls and gave them a smile "if you girls will excuse us, Serena and I have some talking to do."

The girls looked at Darien and then at Serena, they understood where Darien was coming from after all why would Serena suddenly find interest in a guy, she is suppose to love Darien and no one else. "It's okay Darien, go on and have your conversation. I guess like Serena says we aren't going to be doing any Scout business today" Lita responded while the rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's it! I am not going to be treated like a little girl and don't talk as if I am not here. Once again Darien let go of my arm and I will talk to you when you are cooled down" Serena said annoyed.

"Then stop acting like it" Darien responded as he tightened his grip.

"Darien is right. You should stop acting like a spoiled child and act more like the princess you will become or as the leader you were destine to be." Amy said softly as she looked at Serena's annoyed face "don't look at me like that Sere. We know that you are not a child but there are times when you act as a baby. You know when you are always crying or acting immature. What has it been 2 to 3 years that you have been a Scout and yet you don't act your age."

"Okay, I cannot believe that you just said that Amy. I can understand this coming from Raye but not you" she took in a steady breath as she tried to calm down her anger. She looked at all of them and knew that she had to get away before they all began to bash on her, it seems it was easy to blame her for her mistakes which weren't really her mistakes. They did not understand how it feels having all your life planned out, she could no longer date as her so-call destiny is with Darien, she can no longer act the way she does because she is a Princess and a leader.

"Think whatever you want, I am leaving. I am not going to stay here and hear all of your un-called comments" she yanked her arm hard and managed to surprise Darien as his gripped loosen enough for her to escape.

* * *

Serena began to walk away from the arcade as fast as possible, how dare they try to lecture her about her behavior. Darien stepped out of line when he tried to deny her from meeting up with an old friend, who cares if it was a boy. His behavior was unnecessary, especially when she has never denied him meeting up with his other acquaintances from school. She wondered if they would always see her as nothing more than a weak and irresponsible leader. "No matter, there isn't anything I can do at the moment but I know one thing is that I am reaching my boiling point. Stupid Sailor Scouts and Tux boy believing that they know best, ha don't make me laugh when they don't really know anything." Serena told herself as she tried to clear her head and become the girl that everyone loved even though that it was just a façade of herself.

* * *

"Serena is being so stupid!" Raye yelled out frustrated as she bite into her hamburger "and besides who does she think she is acting as if she owns the place. Plus I know she is going to go and meet this Alexander in person." She looked around the table and smiled as she knew that she deserved the spotlight if anyone should be leader of the Scouts it should have been her; after all she was the most focus of them all and was able to see the future. Not only was she meant to be the leader but Darien should have been hers too, yes she understood that Darien and Serena where meant to be but she had her eyes on him first. She shrugged her shoulders as a way of shaking off those thoughts, she had long ago accepted fates decision but that didn't stop her desires.

Darien looked at the girls and could not help but agree, Serena was meant to be his and no one else's. How dare she embarrassed him in front of the girls, this was no way his future wife should be acting! "Lita, who is this Alexander?"

Lita looked up towards Darien and thought of her next words before answering "Well, as far as I know Alexander used to live here but moved away 3 years ago. All the girls use to go crazy over him but no one really understood why he moved away and thus everyone wants to know why he's back." She looked at the others "Plus, they say that he has a brother probably 2 to 1 year of a difference but they have built up a reputation in the business world."

"How do you think they know each other?" Darien asked.

Everyone knew who "they" was referring too "I don't know, maybe they went to school together?" Mina said out loud.

"I highly doubt that" Amy spoke up as everyone looked at her "According, to this" referring to her minicomputer "it says that Alexander Newmoon is a well known respectable young man who is setting the business world on fire. His tactics in running a business makes him respectable in the eyes of other business men, especially because he is in his early 20s."

"So it means that they did not go to school together?" Mina asked.

"Well, I highly doubt that meatball head actually knows this Newmoon person; she's probably trying to get out of this meeting to play video games or something" Raye spoke up.

~END OF CHAPTER~

So there… my first update in a really long time. I think this chapter is better than before, for those who read this fic before so I am just going to finish this one and then go on to the other ones. Okay so I am not sure how I am going to finish them but I do know that this newer version will be longer and better than before so thanks for baring with me and this update is for those who still review and read my stories that have not been updated in a while.


	2. Enough

I regret to inform you that I do not own or will ever own Sailor Moon and her characters, now the plot line is another story.

-Ages-

Serena is 17 but turning 18.

The inner scouts are already 18.

The outer scouts are 19.

Prizma, Bertie, Catzi and Avery are 18

Darien and Diamond are 25.

**~Enough~**

How stupid good Darien be! He really does not know me, I mean I would never cheat on him because when I am in a relationship I don't stray but hell what do I know. I'm supposed to love Darien, right? Serena continued walking away from the arcade as she just wanted to get away from them all. "I still can't believe that he came back. Did he come back for the promise he made? Or is it just coincidence that he is here in town again?" Serena mumbled to herself as she realized she was right in front of the park.

Funny how the fights always end up here; I wonder what attracts them to this location. Maybe it was the open space? She walked towards a swing and sat down. "I swear Darien is getting jealous by the minute" she said.

"Darien? Who is this Darien you speak of my dear fair lady?" a voice whispered from behind her. She was about to look back but the voice stopped her again "Shh… don't look back Princess." The person behind her began to push her, 'That voice it sounds familiar but he called me Princess and no one knows that I am a princess' she was about to transform when he spoke again. "What has it been Princess, 2 maybe 3 years since I last saw your lovely face and yet here you are again in our favorite place."

"Alex?" she sigh in relief. If it was who she thought it was then he was not an enemy and that was just the nickname he had put her. Ironic isn't it?

"Aww… Bunny you remembered," the person slowed the swing down.

"You know I hated when you gave me a nickname; especially Bunny"

"Yes, I remember its always fun to tease you, your Highness"

"And here I thought that by now you would have grown up" Serena got off the swing and began to walk towards the lake, leaving Alex at the swing.

"So who is Darien?" He asked again as he finally cached up to her.

"Mmm… do you really wanna know?" Serena's gaze was firmly placed at the lake. She felt him step towards her but she took a step forward and then turned around facing him. She smiled at him as she checked him out and one thing she agreed on was that he turned out well and handsome.

"Darien is my boyfriend" she stated as she waited for his reaction.

"Aww… little Bunny got herself a boyfriend"

"Don't start. So now that you know who is Darien then why are you back?"

"Always to the point aren't you." He looked at her up and down, 'she's all grown up and is one hell of a beauty if I may add' he thought. "Serena when I left there was a lot going on but I have never stopped thinking of you."

Serena looked at him 'please don't do this to me. I can't deal with this too maybe it's better if I don't ask?' she thought.

"But you did leave and things move on, I moved on" she told him; plus there was the fact that her destiny is suppose to be with Darien according to everyone and destiny could not be changed now could it?

"You know as well as I that things between you and me where never finished."

"Yes, but I also know that things never work out the way one is planning besides I have a boyfriend who I am deeply in love with."

"Are you?" he looked at her strait in the eye "Are you really in love with him?"

"Of course, I am we are…" she was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from his pocket.

"Hold on, let me get this really quick" he told her quickly.

Was she really in love with Darien? His words just kept going through her head. These were the same words that were running through her head before he ever showed up. Darien is suppose to be her destiny; they're suppose to built a future together for the good of society and there was no questioning destiny. Alexander was just in the past; maybe they were destine before she became Sailor Moon/Moon Princess but that was history as soon as her true destiny came to life.

She looked at Alex and heard every other word from the conversation "Change of plans…what!.. no abort…don't tell me that is no longer an option…I demand the change…how much time?..." Serena wondered what that was all about as she saw his body language go from relax to tense, maybe work?

"Serena, let's go somewhere else to talk okay" he said urgently as his hand went through his sleek hair.

"Go where?"

"I'll take you to lunch. Yes, I'll take you to lunch; how about that?"

"Well…" that's when she felt the small surge of energy that was slowly gathering up 'oh no a youma attack' she thought as she looked around 'I need to get him away from here but I can't accept the lunch' she thought. "Actually, how about another day? Right now it's not the right time as I have a lot of homework that is due tomorrow. You know where I live so don't be afraid to stop by and then we can make up that lunch" she said as she began to walk away and knowing that he would follow continued talking before finishing up and began to run out of the park. 'Hopefully, he'll get out of there as quick as possible' she thought as ran in a circle hopefully avoiding him again before transforming into her alter-ego.

Alexander watched her run off and could not help but to laugh at her before walking towards the exit.

* * *

Why does this have to happen to me? She was in the middle of something and now she has to put her personal life on hold for these stupid youmas. She ran towards the park again as she debated whether to call the Scouts but then thought 'if I could feel the attack coming why can't they? Plus Raye should be able to detect the attack with her ability.'

She saw the monster and shouted "Hey you!" trying to get him distracted so that the people could run away from harm's way "I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice in the name of the moon shall punish you!" She knew that the youma would not get distracted by long with the speech and so she readied her attack. Knowing that the youma was going to be a little difficulty she made a quick call but heard no responds and thus was almost hit by the stupid monster.

"Good for nothing Scouts, when you need them they are not ready plus they are always the first to criticize me" she mumbled as she jumped out of the way and attacked. Maybe it was 10 or 20 minutes later when the girls and Darien showed up to help but by then she was about to moon dust the youma but it failed because the girls decided to try their own moves.

"What the hell!" Serena yelled when the youma attacked her and made a direct hit on her side. She was getting up when she noticed Sailor Mars throwing a fireball at the youma but almost hitting her in the process if only she hadn't moved fast enough; hurting her side more. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" she cried out the final attack before lying down on the grass again; her side was killing her!

* * *

Serena and the others changed back to their civilian forms but before she changed back she was trying to use her moon healing powers to heal her wound. "Serena don't be stupid! Change back to your civilian form before people come questioning what happen" Amy yelled at her. It was because of the interruption she was not able to fully heal her side and it would take time for her to gather her powers again and detransformed. 'At least there is no blood' she thought.

"Once again Serena how can you be so stupid as to just lay there in your Sailor outfit don't you understand what it would mean if people found out who we were?" Raye began to yell at her.

"Don't call me stupid! How dare you accuse me of being careless" Serena responded as she slowly got up.

"Weren't you? Because that is what I just saw again." Mina mumbled.

"Serena how many times do I have to tell you to avoid being a distraction you almost made Raye miss the youma" Lita spoke up.

"Me? What are you talking about?" Serena replied "Where we even in the same battle?

I was not being a distraction if Raye saw were she was aiming then she wouldn't have missed."

"Serena stop trying to get out of the blame. At least admit that it was sort of your fault and take responsibility for your action as the Princess it is time to take responsibility to your own hands. But it is just not a Princess duty but the duty of the future Queen and my wife that I expect such actions." Darien interrupted Serena, in his opinion she needed to start acting her age and start becoming the wife he expected her to become.

"Darien don't you dare start with that Princes and Queen expectations and as of right now I am defiantly not your wife."

"It does not matter if right now you are my wife or not; you will be and I demand that you start to let go of that stupid little bratty attitude and begin to grow up."

Serena looked at Darien, he did not just say what she thinks he just said, looking around she knew that the Scouts were agreeing with Darien. "That's it! You are going to listen to me and I will not repeat myself again. You want me to stop acting the way I do then fine…"

~END OF CHAPTER~

Ha, so since I wanted to make it up for you guys I posted the next chapter (which I just finished today/right now). I expect the next chapter (chapter 3) to be up by tomorrow or in a day or two. Don't forget to review so that I could at least know what your current thoughts of this story are. You know get me in the mood to write and I will respond with another chapter but if I get no feedback I don't know if you guys are hating it or loving it. So just review and make this writer happy!


	3. Enough is Really Enough

I regret to inform you that I do not own or will ever own Sailor Moon and her characters, now the plot line is another story.

-Ages-

Serena is 17 but turning 18.

The inner scouts are already 18.

The outer scouts are 19.

Prizma, Bertie, Catzi and Avery are 18

Darien and Diamond are 21.

**~Enough is really Enough~**

Serena looked at Darien, he did not just say what she thinks he just said, looking around she knew that the Scouts were agreeing with Darien. "That's it! You are going to listen to me and I will not repeat myself again. You want me to stop acting the way I do then fine let's all start acting our age and I am not just referring to myself as you're thinking." She looked at them all as she took a step back and used her Moon power to create a barrier between them and the people who were beginning to inhabit the park again. This shield would protect them from unwanted people overhearing their Sailor Scouts conversation; something that the others forgot all about.

"Look at her; she wants to play the grown up act" Mina spoke up as she gave a small laugh.

"Don't you fucking patronize me, Mina." Serena glared at her, she was getting sick of being treated as a worthless incompetent person and there was no way she was going to be censoring her choice of words.

"Darien you better make sure she doesn't continue using those words, as you know it is not very becoming of a Princess" Amy looked at Darien.

"Who do you guys think you are? I am not a child to be told of what to do; I will be turning 18 soon and that does not give you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do as far as I know you guys did not give birth to me."

"Of course not who would want to give birth to that" Raye whispered to Lita who could not help but to laugh out loud.

"Enough! You guys keep accusing me for acting immature and yet you stand there making fun of me and trust me I have not been responding to your stupid comments. I've had enough with everyone's disrespect to my character. Fine, you say you want a Princess so then what am I doing here fighting? As far as I am concern you guys shouldn't need me in defeating these bad guys. Back in the Moon Kingdom I never had to fight because the Scouts powers were enough to protect my family and the Kingdom with the exception of Beryl as we all know how good my protection was there" Serena looked at everyone and continued talking before the others interrupted her speech.

"You guys say that I am the one that needs to be sorry but your wrong. I got injured because of all you were trying to be the hero; well I got news for you (she paused) the bad guy was almost Moon Dust but you guys acted before thinking and thus I got insured. I called you guys 10 minutes into the fight and yet no one arrived."

"Calm down Serena" Darien warned her.

"Don't you tell me to calm down when I know I am freaken right. I shouldn't even have to call you guys to come and join me because there is a fight; by now everyone should feel a youma attacking Tokyo. That's why you have special abilities as a Scout or don't tell me you haven't awaken that power yet?" she laughed a little "You haven't… have you? How pathetic as my Scouts you should have been stronger but you're not. You all are just weak; who don't know when to keep their thoughts to themselves."

A slap was heard within the barrier, Serena glared at Raye but did not show any weakness in front of them. "You stupid bitch! Couldn't handle the truth? There is only one word for that and that is pathetic. You all disgust me. You wanted the truth didn't you? I just thought that I would comply with your desire of me acting like a "princess" or a "leader" should act" she used parenthesis when she mention those two words.

"You guys actually think that I am weak? You don't really know anything about me. You know what I wanted you to know. I don't act like the princes because right now I am not suppose to be the princess but Serena an average teenage girl who is suppose to fall in love and go to the mall."

"Your destiny has been set and your life is with Darien so all you have to do is worry about being a Princess." Lita spoke up while taking a quick glance on Darien "we find you lacking as a Princess… Serena. If it was up to me you would have never been our leader much less the Moon Princess"

"Don't you understand how stupid that comment is? Without me you would have never been woken as a Scout. And even though the Scouts would have never been re-instated at this time all of you would be loners as no one would want to hang around with a know it all, a trouble maker, a stuck up bitch" she looked at Raye "a snob" this time looking at Mina. "You guys forget who you were before I met you. Don't you get it; I'm not the one who is weak here you guys are."

"Serena that is enough; you are not one to speak about flaws as you act like a child worse than Rini. You sleep all day, your homework lacks any effort, you're barely passing, and you're a crybaby so why should we ever take you seriously" Amy pointed out Serena's flaws.

She chuckled "I'm amazed that you of all people, Amy have not figured out to look beyond people's flaws. Let's assume that everything you say it's true and I am all that. However, I don't care about my school work because everything is boring not because I don't understand but because I understand everything. I don't need to take these stupid classes when all the information I need was awoken long before I became Sailor Moon. I did not understand why school was never interesting or challenging as I surpassed everyone in my class but I did learn one thing if you don't learn to adapt then no one can accept you. I knew that from a young age I was destine to be someone special but at the moment it was not my time and in order to not seem out of the ordinary I adapted to fit it. To become someone who people did not expect much of anything so that I could observe and learn until the right time came for me to truly act myself."

She laughed as she shook her head making her golden hair move "I don't see why I am even bothering telling you guys this because you still won't believe me. Probably thinking that I am just making this shit up but hey you don't want to fucking believe me fine. I realize that I don't need you guys at all. I don't need a constant reminder of telling me that I am not worthy to rule when in fact I have been ready long before you guys were awoken as Scouts." Serena looked at them in the eye as she debated to leave there or add one more thing "Also, I am not the one who is careless and will accidently slip and say I am Sailor Moon when in fact it is you guys as each and every one of you wanted to have this talk in the park where people are constantly coming and going and let's not forget the fact that you guys called my civilian name in public while being Sailor Moon."

Serena left them without saying anything else; she knew things were going to change around here. Her destiny was to rule the Moon Kingdom once again and nothing in it said that the Inner Scouts had to rule along with her. Honestly, she didn't even want to sound like a bitch but the way all of them including Darien demanded of her to act the way a Princess should act was pathetic. They have forgotten what it meant to be a Sailor Scout but mostly they've forgotten that they were once Princess of their own destine planet and the way they acted around her would have seriously been frowned upon in the Moon Kingdom when her mother ruled."

"Mmm… maybe it's time for me to take the throne again." She mumbled as she headed towards her home 'but before I can take any steps towards the future that I want I have to take care of some unfinished business which started at home' she thought to herself.

~End of Chapter~

So here's the next chapter... sorry for the wait I was working on it and thought it was going to be done with but I fell asleep on half of it as I thought of where I wanted to go with this story. Then I sort of got hooked to this harry potter fic that I could not stop reading so then the next day my eyes were killing me and I could just not continue working or reading anything. So after that day I was planning on finishing it but once I was done I had no internet as it was not working. So the following day I was leaving my grandparent's place to go to my other grandma but I got sick and I was just not conscious so it is just now when I am able to update. Yeah I know it sounds like a serious of unfortunate events. LOL So here is the chapter I promised you and I hope that the next one will be up soon so bye for now...


	4. Changes

I regret to inform you that I do not own or will ever own Sailor Moon and her characters, now the plot line is another story.

-Ages-

Serena is 17 but turning 18.

The inner scouts are already 18.

The outer scouts are 19.

Prizma, Bertie, Catzi and Avery are 18

Darien and Diamond are 21.

**~Changes~**

Serena walked into her room and looked around as she took a quick breath before walking towards her closet and began to move some boxes around. Even though everyone thought she was disorganized in reality she wasn't, well at least she knew she wasn't. 'The object of the game was to never let anyone realize what your full capacity was; that way when the time is right you can attack by showing your true colors and winning the game' she thought. Her soft laugh echoed in the room as she thought of her game; "Well, it has worked this far as no one has ever expected great things from me" she mumbled "at least I knew how it felt to be one of the crowd with no expectations from everyone" she told herself.

Once she removed the boxes from her closet she opened the secret door that lead towards a set of stairs. When she was small she had discovered a set of stairs behind a door in her closet that leads her into this other room that no one knew of. She never told her parents about it as she had a feeling that it would be useful for something; this room could be her batman cave! Ironic how everything seemed to add up to her being a super hero… Well, once she became Sailor Moon she wanted to tell her friends or Luna about the room but then she realized that everyone just thought of her being the ditzy meatball head.

Before closing the door behind her she made sure to move the boxes back so that the room could stay hidden. This room was hers and no one had a claim to it but her. This room was almost the whole length of the house, meaning that she had plenty of room to organize it; at first it was difficult in decorating it but she had managed to do it little by little. The room held at least 3 or more bookcases that held books that ranged from fiction to nonfiction. Art supplies lay scattered around her mini art studio, 2 pc's where located at another corner while her laptop was left in her pink chair. There were a lot of things that no one expected her to have but hey all that money that she got was not spend on solely on food and candy.

Serena walked towards her computers and turned them on; what no one knew was that she was good in investing money in the stock market. Okay, so people did not know a lot of things and she liked it that way; if everyone knew that the Serena they all loved and cared for was not the immature girl they all knew then her expectations would be high. While making sure her investments was still strong she thought back to argument with the Scouts and Darien. Why does everything have to be so difficult? They just don't understand and I am not sure if they ever will. What should I do?

Serena opened a new browser and entered Moonlight Corp. website, checking her email and the current business statements. "The Scouts don't deserve their powers but without them the world can be in danger…" she mumbled as she saw an increase in assets "even though I wasn't suppose to fight I can protect the world from the Dark Kingdom. I don't need them." She told herself as she began to check her e-mail. "I can take the throne and become Princess Serenity and as Princess I can get rid of the Scouts." She opened an e-mail addressed to Selenity Moon and was partially surprised the e-mail from Alex.

"Dear Ms. Moon,

I am Alexander Newmoon and I am interesting in acquiring some art from your gallery for personal reasons. However, it is not my intention in boring you with such nonsense since I can buy it directly from your many franchises. I am hoping that you will be interested in letting me join a part of your company as an investor. I've seen this company rise among others and is well known and respected by many. I not only want to be an investor but am hoping that my invested can help me run at least a small part of your company as I know and am confident that my service can benefit yours.

Sincerely,

Alexander Newmoon"

"So, Alex wants to join Moonlight Corp." she giggled "maybe I can have him mop the floors" she laughed a little as she reached for her phone and dialed a number. "Hey it's me" she said softly as she began to send e-mails to the marketing division "I think it's time to run operation 'Take over'" she waited for the reply "Yes, I know it's a little early but things have changed and it is time to set things into motion… yes, I am sure" she said her goodbye before hanging up the phone.

Serena shut down her computer and walked towards a painted portrait of the Moon Kingdom that hung in the wall. Smiling softly at the memories that image brought back from the past she removed it from the wall as a safe was hidden behind that image. Opening the safe she searched for the blue folders and took them out and set them on the desk. She was about to close the safe when she saw the small white jewelry box that was in the safe and grabbed it. She put it right next to the folders and closed the safe.

Grabbing the small box she walked towards her couch and sat down as she once again began to reflect on her life. "Funny, people would either die of shock or believe they are crazy to realize that lil old me at the age of 17 is a multi billionaire and it was not from any inheritance. Okay, so maybe it was partially from an inheritance but either than that the money is all mine." Moonlight Corp. was one of the nation's leading corporations; it was well known for its investments/alliances in other people's business. At least ¼ or more went into charities that involved in helping children or people with different illnesses. It also provided students with scholarships plus work study in many of Moonlight Corp. franchise.

"I never thought you were going to come back. When you left I thought it was a permanent move but the question is 'why did you come back?'" she looked down at the white jewelry case. "I don't think there is any reason to not avoid this coming conversation once operation 'Take Over' comes into place there was no coming back. No one will know what hit them; especially the Scouts and Darien." She walked towards her desk again and put the box in the desk while grabbing the folder "so okay, I know that I want a normal childhood and sure being filthy rich at the age of 17 is not normal nor is being really smart and having a double life but hey I can make it as normal as I want it to be. Serena Tsukino is an average student who struggles in life while Selenity Moon is founder and owner of Moonlight Corp. who is filthy rich and holds a degree in Business Administrative and other so degrees" she told herself as she looked at the papers and made sure that everything was in order before walking out of her secret lair.

"It's about time that everyone knew who Serena Tsukino is really… it's about time that operation 'Take Over' began…"

~End of Changes~

So here is the next chapter sorry for being late for updating but I took some summer classes and it was busier than I thought. Anyways here is the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it; as of now I'm not sure where I want to take this story but if you have any ideas I am glad to hear them. Don't forget to review until next time…


	5. A Past

I regret to inform you that I do not own or will ever own Sailor Moon and her characters, now the plot line is another story.

-Ages-

Serena is 17 but turning 18.

The inner scouts are already 18.

The outer scouts are 19.

Prizma, Bertie, Catzi and Avery are 18

Darien and Diamond are 21.

**~A Past~**

Serena was still going over some finances and setting up meeting for her company when her gaze left the screen and to the box laying there on the desk. "Alex what am I going to do with you? How should I proceed with you and the company without my secret coming out? It's not like my alter ego Selenity Moon looks that different from myself, thanks to the moon crystal I can go a little bit unnoticed and since I don't wear my signature hair do people don't take a double look, plus I wear contacts…" she mumbled as she grabbed the box and twirled it around. "It's easier to full everyone else but you know me and I doubt I can completely fool you."

She looked at her watch and notice it was almost time for dinner, she opened the drawer from the desk and put the box inside while she reached for the vanilla folder. She opened it up and saw the 'Adoption Papers' lay on top, she knew that these papers were confidential and that she shouldn't have them but it wasn't her fault her parents didn't hid them well.

Once she realized that she was in fact adopted and her doubts were erased; it made sense why she didn't look like her family but then again she didn't belong to this world. At the age of 10 Serena found out that she was in fact adopted but didn't say anything because her Mommy and Daddy loved her. When she became Sailor Moon she decided it was time to find out more information about her true heritage but didn't want to hurt her parent's feelings so said nothing. Her adoption papers didn't say much about her parents; it said they were unknown and thought that just maybe her real parents didn't want her.

Not knowing what else to do, she finally told Alex about the adoption and after he reassured her that it did not matter who her real parents were because her parents now loved her. She asked him why her parents didn't tell her about the adoption; only to be told that maybe it did not matter that she wasn't their daughter because they loved her no matter what. He also told her that it was probably they were waiting for her to grow up. However, she didn't look as happy as he was hoping to make her and finally asked her what was wrong.

* * *

"In reality Alex it's not the issue that my parents adopted me, it's the reason of why they had to adopt me. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents but why didn't my real parents want me? According to the adoption papers I was just a baby; I couldn't have been that bad. Babies are supposed to be cute…"

Alex wrapped his arms around her "what if your real parents loved you but were being hunted from these really bad men and in order to protect you they had to give you away?"

Serena looked at him with a look that said don't mess with me "you are kidding me right?"

"Oh come on Sere, you could be a princess or maybe just maybe an alien from another world!"

Serena burst out laughing "Me, a princess? Come on Alex why would little old me be a Princess?"

"Because you'll make a beautiful Princess, besides you like to boss people around and have this hero complex" he looked thoughtful "but then again you're also clumsy and hate spiders."

"What does hating spiders have to do with anything?"

"Well, you can't depend on other people for example me to go and kill every spider that walks your path."

"Well I wouldn't hate spiders if someone and I mean you pulled that prank on me."

"Oh yeah but hey I get to save a princess in distress now." They both began to laugh as they continued joking about her other life. "Maybe you're an alien."

"Maybe you're the alien and your parents dropped you at birth. I bet your brother thinks you're adopted because you look nothing like your family."

"Hey I take after my father's side while he's more on my mother's"

"Have you tried contacting the adoption agency?"  
"No, should I?"

"They can probably help; maybe they saw your parents."

"I guess…"

* * *

It was due to Alex's insistence that she contacted the adoption agency where she found out that the social serviced passed her to them but sadly there was no records of her parents. However, she wasn't alone when they found her, there was someone else but due to some confusion and overcrowding they were separated by accident. She was adopted first while he was sent to another agency after being released from the hospital. According to the documents the headmistress gave her the boy was 4 years older than her and possibly her sibling.

"What's his name? I know my parents would have adopted him too if they had known about him. If he was in the hospital then there has to be some records of him."

"When you come into our care you really didn't stay long to file the papers properly; there was so much going on during your stay. One of our helpers brought you into my office when I was talking to your parents because she couldn't calm you down. You my dear had very strong lungs for someone so young and the only time you would stop crying was always due to exhaustion and then we couldn't wake you up. You were probably with us for about 3 days and cried all of those days that I was surprised when you instantly calmed down when your mom asked to hold you. Since your papers were still being processed and your parents were already approved to adopt a child it was easy for them to complete the adoption."

Serena looked at her and smiled although her eyes held sadness because of this adoption she gain a loving family and yet possibly lost a brother. "What of the boy? Is there a name?"

"I am sorry dear but in this situation I will have to do a follow up and do a little research to get you more information about him. Since he didn't stay in this agency we never received any records of him; and the only reason why we know of him it's because we were told that you were found with him on the side of a road wet and scared to death. You just needed to be fed and warmed up before they cleared you from the hospital and a social worker took you while he had more injuries."

"Was it known if we were related? What of the adults?"

"Sadly, I don't know. As for the adults there are no records of them."

"This is hardly any information!" Serena glared at her as she thought of her past; before she could ask any more questions she sense a dark presence somewhere in the city it felt like the Negaverse. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you; it's not your fault for not having all the right information however, I have to go but is it possible you can find out more information about the boy? Such as what hospital he was in, his name, what agency they sent him too?"

"Yes, dear I can try to get you all of that information"

"Thank you and you have my information to contact me. I must ask one last favor though if anyone should ask I was never here. I just don't want my parents to think that I am ungrateful and that I don't love them."

* * *

Serena looked down at her watched and saw it was time for dinner; hopefully everything would go smoothly because she had an online conference at 10. Serena put away the remaining papers and headed to her room to change, Luna wouldn't be here till midnight, if she remembered correctly she was doing some research with Artemis about their current bad guy. She giggled as she thought of the research they were probably actually doing. She walked towards her dresser and took out a cell, she dialed Andrew "Hey Andrew I can't talk much but don't forget about the meeting at 10, we will be doing a 3 way chat with the agency that will be producing the new fragrance for Moonlight Corp. Oh, and one more thing before I hang up I know that you know that Alex is back in town but you probably didn't know that he contacted our agency for a possibly partnership." Serena looked at the mirror and fixed her hair quickly "I hardly think that Alex will find out that I'm Selene…"

"Serena time for dinner!" was heard from downstairs.

"I got to go Drew, mom is calling for dinner we can talk more about Alex after and this does not mean this conversation is over… bye" Serena put the phone on vibrate and put it in her subspace pocket, if it rang she would know as she would feel a tickle. "Coming mom."

* * *

**~End A Past~**

* * *

A/N: So I know it's been a long time since I reviewed but it doesn't mean that I have forgotten. I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to hear from you so review and tell me what you think!


	6. A Very Complicated Past

A/N: See you didn't have to wait that long for this update, I just had to figure out some things plus I got school and work. Enough about that but here is the next chapter and I hope that you like.

I regret to inform you that I do not own or will ever own Sailor Moon and her characters, now the plot line is another story.

-Ages-

Serena is 17 but turning 18.

The inner scouts are already 18.

The outer scouts are 19.

Prizma, Bertie, Catzi and Avery are 18

Darien and Diamond are 21.

**~ A Very Complicated Past ~**

"Thanks mother." Serena smiled at her mom as she finished sipping her drink "Dinner was perfect; I'm going to my room and probably go to sleep it's been a long day." She said as she began to head towards her room, looking down at her watch she knew the meeting would start soon and she just couldn't miss it.

* * *

"Andrew that meeting couldn't have gone better; adding that technology into the company will surely make everything more efficient. Now, we need to discuss the merger, I've researched Alex's company, he's modeling agency would bring new clienteles to Moonlight Corp. especially when we release the new clothing line, perfume line and so forth. His models are top class, they are beautiful and seem perfect for the coming events." Serena looked at the computer screen and watch Andrew look through the papers she e-mailed him.

"Yes, I agree but this doesn't mean that he won't find out who you are. I remember when he left you were devastated and I just don't buy the whole thing that you guys where just friends."

"Come on Drew, he and I grew up together we were inseparable for a while, his brother used to call me sis… it just felt like I was a part of the family; of course when he left it hurt but he had his reasons." Serena looked at the screen, "Drew you know that I made up my mind and I want you to agree with my decision. Your worries are for nothing, he just wants a merger and nothing else, besides Serenity Moon is a completely different person from Serena Tsukino."

"Okay, fine." Andrew paused as he looked at her and then the files "We let him merge, I see you've done your homework well and everything seem to be in order. You are absolutely right when you say his agency will increase profits by 32%"

"I told you so" Serena stuck out her tongue as she reached for the blue folder inside her drawer ignoring the little box. "Andrew, I am tired of the girls always thinking they are better than me. I will not put up with the attitude they have showed me; I know that I don't act as the Moon Princess but it is not her time to rule. Although, I fear that I will have no other choice but to become the person I have tried so hard to protect. I know that once I take the next step there is no going back, I won't be able to be the care-free girl I wish to be."

"That is where you are wrong Sere" he waited for her to look at him "You have always been both you just want to hide your true self by pretending to be clumsy, an air head; in all reality you always seemed to want more. Like it or not you are both Serenity Moon and Serena Tsukino, you are an international business woman trapped in a teenage body. Hell, I've known about you being Sailor Moon for a long time and I still don't see how you pulled it off; while getting your business degree and graduation high school."

"Well, it wasn't easy Drew, do you know how much sleep I lost these past years."

"Trust me I know, I was studying with you remember and you were crazy for double majoring at the time."

"Oh my god, remember the time I was on a caffeine high?" Serena began to laugh as she remembered this one crazy week were she was battling bad guys had finals and still had to worry about other things. "Yes, I remember that you couldn't go back to sleep and how you my dear were a pain in the ass but then again, you are worse when it comes to tequila."

Serena began to laugh as she browses through the papers; Andrew always knew what to say to her. "I think I have to call the others and then go from there; they don't deserve to be my Scouts and as far as I see it they have not proven anything. They stand there and criticize me for my mistakes when each one of them has flaws; I don't want to hurt them but they are always hurting me. I'm done Andrew, I am not going to be their punching bag anymore but I just don't know what to do. Should I destroy their lives? Take away their powers? If so do I leave the earth unprotected? They don't understand how easy their lives are." Serena looked at the monitor and stared at Andrew, her gaze held sadness and despair.

"Serena you have always done the right thing and I will stand with you in any decision you make. You are too good to them and they don't give anything in respond but hateful words; you created an empire in the business enterprise and you are just about to turn 18."

"Well I couldn't have done it by myself."

"Actually, you did. I was there but the power behind it was all you; I'm just the pretty boy remember."

"Don't let your words get over your head."

"The question you should be asking for Sere is what do you, Princess, want to do, what do you" he paused "want; once those questions are answered we can go from there."

"I think I have to move, I love my parents but it's time that Serena grows up and shows the world what she is capable of. I am the heir to huge legacy, I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and I am at the moment the only heir to the De La Lune fortune; the missing daughter of both Gregory and Cassandra de la Lune."

"And you are telling me that I am being dramatic."

"You know how powerful those titles are Drew; I've done my research over the years and the only thing I am missing is the other heir to the family. I don't want to believe that he is dead but the advisors of the family have found nothing over the years; it is as if he was swallowed by the ground."

"I have told you to not give up; he is out there waiting for you to put the missing pieces back together."

"Drew, it's getting late and if I plan to move I need you to get your rest because you will be helping me move. By tomorrow I want you to start researching apartments or houses; whatever is available I want to move by the end of the week."

"That is a lot of work"

"Get your people to do it Drew. It's not like you don't have people on the side that do all the paperwork for you. Don't look at me like that; I know you have people on the side that's why I get so much stuff accomplish because it is people like you that make it work."

"As you wish your Highness."

"Don't call me that!" Serena looked at him frustrated, "since you are being a smartass I also want you to call the others, set up the papers for the merger, contact the advisors and tell them the time has come and that Serenity Amirah Anastasia de la Lune is ready to step into the family business."

"Don't you" he looked up from his notepad "already own part of your family business?"

"No one knows that, only a selective few. Those who wished to make harm to my family think that I am dead and I had to incorporate myself without them knowing."  
"Serena, who are the advisors?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out, besides you'll know soon enough." She smiled at him as she checked her watch "Also send the limo over, if I am about to change the life that I know I am going to do it with style."

"Sere slow down, the Scouts don't know this information yet."

"I thought you said I had to teach them a lesson."

"No Sere, don't rush into things. No one knows who you really are so as long as they don't know that you are alive you are safe from those who harmed you. I will not send the limo, tomorrow you are still Serena Tsukino an average girl, you can start showing who you truly are once you move out of your parent's house. Till then no limo for you except for when you have meetings as Serenity Moon am I understood?"

"You can't do that to me! You just gave me a lecture about me being both Serenity and Serena so why can't I start showing it!" Her eyes fired up.

"As your partner, advisor, friend and bodyguard I get to make the call on how you reveal yourself. I will not have you be placed in danger, once the news gets out that you are alive you will be put in the spotlight and there will be those who wish to destroy you. Everything takes time and I know that you sometimes lack patience but tomorrow will not be the day the world knows that Serenity de la Lune is alive or that you are Serenity Moon."  
"Find! Then I want a list of locations for my new home and I want that merger finished by tomorrow if I don't get that merger Andrew there will be hell to pay."

"There is always hell to be paid but you know I am right. I will contact the others but like you said it's late and average Serena needs her beauty sleep because she will be walking to school, night luv."

Serena threw the stuff bunny on her desk across the room when she saw Andrew hang up on her "Jerk!"

* * *

Andrew began to laugh as he began to type e-mails to his people and the contacts Serena wanted. The merger was finished hours ago, he knew that in that aspect Serena would not budge and after the phone call earlier he began to draw up the plans. He reached for his cell when it began to rang; checking to see who was calling he picked up "I was just about to call you. Serena wants a meeting but I think it is time to tell her everything. Don't start with that load of crap that she is not ready, I know she is" he paused as he looked at the pictures that lay on his desk "I have waited years to be able to tell her who I am but you have always stopped me. I've protected her as much as I could and have done what you've said but it's time for her to know who I am." He hung up knowing that the message was clear and that he would hear from them later.

* * *

**~The End of A Very Complicated Past~**

* * *

A/N: So many twist and turns can't wait to write the next installment, now don't forget to review and tell what you think.


	7. Dealing With Jerks

A/N: So here is the next installment to the chapter, thank you all for reviewing and I love the outcomes you guys come up with, I'm just not saying who plays what role in this series. Stay tune for the next update it will be soon.

I regret to inform you that I do not own or will ever own Sailor Moon and her characters, now the plot line is another story.

-Ages-

Serena is 17 but turning 18.

The inner scouts are already 18.

The outer scouts are 19.

Prizma, Bertie, Catzi and Avery are 18

Darien and Diamond are 21.

* * *

**~ Dealing with Jerks ~**

* * *

"Good morning Mama!" Serena cheerfully greeted her mother as she gave her a kiss to the cheek.

"Morning darling, what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh mother, only because I am always late doesn't mean I can't be early for once." Serena smiled at her mother as she grabbed a toast and began to add butter. "Besides I have a very busy day today there is a lot to do and not enough time to complete it."

"Um sure darling, I guess I am glad to see you try to become more responsible, here let me serve you breakfast."

"Thank you, mom."

* * *

Serena began was walking to school, her hand reach her cell and she dialed Andrew's number as she put her Bluetooth on. "Good you're up; did you finish the merger?" Serena stopped at the stop sign as she reached for her tablet "good you emailed it, yes I see it. Okay, this looks acceptable can you forward it to him please. What about the other things?" Serena bumped into someone "sorry" she said as she continued walking but then felt someone grab her elbow.

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?"

"My what?" she looked at the person "Oh it's you Darien…excuse me" Serena looked at him and smiled as she put her finger to her lips. "Okay sorry about that anyways I gotta go, text me the info and I'll call you later bye" she hung up. Serena looked at Darien "sorry about that I didn't see you. What are you doing in this direction?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"A friend; so what are you doing over here your school is in the opposite of town."

"What friend?"

"Come on, here I am answering your questions but you are answering none of mine. It's a friend get over it."

"Is this your friend Alex?"

"No, stop acting like a jealous boyfriend and let go you are starting to hurt me."

"I don't have to explain myself. I am here because you go to school just around the corner."

"You could have called or texted to tell me you were going to pick me up."

"Come on Serena, when are you ever on time?"

"Maybe I would be on time if I didn't bump into you every single day."

"That is no way to speak to me and you are late because you prefer to stay up all night.

"Oh my god Darien, what is wrong with you? I am just…" her phone rang.

"You are just what? Who are you talking to? Give me that phone."

"I will not give you my phone and as far as who I speak to is none of your business, I will talk to whoever I choose to. Darien go take a walk, you are ruining my day. I don't need you to be around me with that attitude."

"That's it Serena, I will not have that attitude. In a couple of years you will be my wife and I expect certain standards from you. You talking to me in public this way is unacceptable and I bet the girls will agree with me, as of right now I don't see a future queen, I just see the same old meatball head I met back before she became Sailor Moon." Darien looked down at her in disgust.

"Don't bring the girls up into this; they have nothing to do with this. I don't understand where this stupid attitude is coming from; you are not my father nor my husband at the moment I can care less if we are to be wed in a couple of years." Her phone rang again but this time she didn't ignore it and picked it up "Drop what you are doing and pick me up I am in between 6th and K St. fast" and hung up, "I am done with this Darien, talk to me when you are cooled down." She began to walk away from him, her grip tightening around her cell to the point where it could break.

"Don't you walk away from me Serena" Darien grabbed her arm again in a very strong grip.

"I said let… go…" her crescent moon glowed on her forehead as she was ready to blast him off, even if it meant using her powers to do so.

"Hey is there any trouble here?" Alex asked as he walked towards them, not noticing the glowing on Serena's forehead as her back was towards him.

"No, there isn't. Now leave before I make you leave and stay out of others business." Darien said as he pushed Serena towards him.

"Oh no you don't; I said Darien to let go now" Serena pulled her arm free and Darien had no other choice but to let go as she let her moon power surround the area Darien was holding. That area began to burn so Darien had no other choice but to let go; Serena looked towards the person that interrupted them and was about to apologize when she noticed that it was someone she knew "Alex, I am sorry you had to see that but I had everything under control and Darien was just about to go, weren't you?" Serena looked at Darien.

"Like hell I am. This is Alex? Who the fuck do you think you are? Trying to steal my girl?" Darien looked furious.

"Look I have no idea what is going on but I am not trying to steal anyone Serena and I go way back and besides she doesn't need a douche bag like you hanging around her."

"Why you piece of sh..." Darien pounced at Alex.

"Boys stop!" Serena yelled as she tried to pull Darien back "Darien don't!" She yelled as she saw Darien fist hit Alex's chaw and vice versa. Serena did not know what to do, before she could do anything a black car pulled up where a team of security came out and pulled them apart. "You son of a…" Darien tried to pull himself free as Alex sent daggers at Darien as he straighten up and ordered his men around.

"Darien that was uncalled for, you have no right in treating my friends like that; you're telling me to check my behavior maybe it's is you who have to check your behavior. Alex can you take me to school?" Serena asked as she glared at Darien "I'm running late for school if you don't mind."

"Is this who you called?" Darien asked in anger as he glared at her.

"She called? Nope it was luck that I was here or else you would have loosen your temper on her." Alex said as grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her to the car "Come on let's go you shouldn't be that late for school."

Serena smiled at him and then looked at Darien "For your information I didn't call him but I don't want to talk to you at the moment so I'll talk to you later and we can talk about you hitting an old friend and about the other issues you apparently have." Serena said as she let herself be pulled by Alex while at the same time looking across the street and shaking her head to her team of security that had just arrived; no one noticed her shake though.

* * *

Once in the car Serena let her head rest on the head support as she closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears at bay; she may be this super rich business girl but still the situation got to her. She then looked at Alex and smiled at him sadly "That's going to bruise" she said as she reached for the ice on the side and got a towel to put some on and make a compressor for him. "Here, this might help the swelling go down" she pressed the cloth to the bruise "Thanks for coming to my rescue; I got no idea what got into him."  
Alex looked at Serena and smiled at her "Come on Princess you know I'll always be your knight in shining armor."

"Always the charmer aren't you, what were you doing in this part of town?" she asked as she took a glance out the door. She could feel her phone vibrating; it would probably be Andrew as she was supposed to get on the other car.

"Well, I was going to go and pick up some papers for the company; I'm trying to get a merger started with Moonlight Corp. and I think that I might just have gotten it." He said with a smile as he looked at her "This means a huge deal to the firm because it opens new ventures and the opportunities."

Serena looked at him and smiled "No, you mean the actual Moonlight Corp. owned and operated by Serenity Moon?" she asked all childish trying to fish out information.

"Of course; there is no one else. It's strange though, even though the company is involved in different charities and functions no one really seems to know who Serenity Moon actually is."

"Maybe she just doesn't want her personal life be exposed to everyone." Serena said softly as she took a quick glance at her cell, she had 7 miss calls from Andrew and looking at her text messages like 30 something text from him. She quickly responded a quick respond where she told him she would talk to him later and explain the situation but she was okay. "Your company seems to be holding itself so why would you want to merge with her?"

"Look at you Bunny all business oriented and what is this keeping up with my company?"

Serena blushed "It's not that" she said "it's just that at school we have to do a paper on leading businesses of today and I happen to come across an article of yours." Serena hoped that it was a good lie "I mean it helps that I knew the owner before he became the bachelor of the year or just finished establishing a modeling agency in New York City."  
Alex began to laugh, "Bachelor of the year…" he gave her a grin even though he wince in pain "my my Princess you sure have been keeping up with me and my social life."

Serena looked away as she could feel her face burn "don't get all cocky; like I said it's huge paper that is 35% of our grade and I needed to know who Alexander Newmoon had become."

"Oh, so you wanted to know who I've become is that right?" he couldn't help but to tease her a little bit.

"Like I said don't get all cocky; you can't blame me in researching you after all we haven't spoke in like what one or two year… maybe three." She looked at him with a small hint of anger.

"Sere you know I didn't mean to hurt you but…"

"Oh look we're here. I guess I'll see you around Alex maybe in another year or two?" She went to open the door when she felt him grab her arm, "Don't get like this Serena; there are things that you don't understand but I had to leave for so many reasons and the least I wanted to do was hurt you. Come on lets have dinner tonight or later this week."

Serena looked at him "I have a boyfriend you know and I highly doubt he'll like the idea of me going on a date with you."

"I didn't ask for a date I asked for you to join me for dinner as friend and that boyfriend of yours needs to shove something up his…"

"That is no way in winning me over you know."

"Well at least it made you smile; even though you tried to hide it. Come on say yes, please?" he looked at her with pleading eyes until he saw her eyes soften and smiled because he had won this battle.

"Fine, tonight at 8 o'clock and don't me late." She pulled her arm free and closed the door as she began to walk towards the entrance.

* * *

~End of Dealing with Jerks~

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews I luv reading them and hope to see more in the future; don't worry theres a pending update on Darkness Falls Revise (for those who read it). See yah next time.


	8. One Headache after Another

Okay so I kinda took my time when it came to an update and I am sorry; I had a lot of things going on at once, an internship, 2 jobs, school, then graduation which I am happy to say that I am now a qualified Chef for Baking and Pastry; just graduated from Le Cordon Bleu. So here is the next chapter for Never Again and I happy to continue writing.

I regret to inform you that I do not own or will ever own Sailor Moon and her characters, now the plot line is another story.

-Ages-

Serena is 17 but turning 18.

The inner scouts are already 18.

The outer scouts are 19.

Prizma, Bertie, Catzi and Avery are 18

Darien and Diamond are 21.

* * *

**~ One Headache after Another ~**

* * *

Serena sat on her desk ignoring everything around her as she tried to think of everything that happened to her recently. Darien's attitude was infuriating her; he has no right to treat me that way; even though I am the Princess. I highly doubt he'll like the lunch date or dinner I'll have with Alex later tonight, why does my life have to be so complicated. She rested her head on her desk; ignoring the glares of disapproval coming from Amy. I guess Andrew has a point in me waiting to reveal my whole identity; but pretending to be different people gets tiring.

I wanted everything; conquer the world at a young age and still have a normal childhood. Sometimes, I wonder if having access to my previous life memories was a burden instead of a gift. She felt her phone vibrate but ignored it; maybe I'm just done with this whole high school drama life. I should just focus on my career; not that there is much to focus on. Moonlight Corp. will be merging with Alex and then…

"Serena are you paying attention!" her teacher yelled across the class room; making Serena jump.

"What?" Serena asked as she looked at the board and blushed with embarrassment "sorry" she mumbled. Once she saw the teacher no longer looking she took out her cell and read the text message; it was Andrew asking her if she wanted the red or the silver dress for the ad she was working on. Raising the textbook to cover her, she texted back her answer.

"Ms. Haruna, I do not think that it is appropriate for Serena to be texting at this time" Amy said; she felt so frustrated at Serena for her lack of concentration.

"Serena Tsukino, is what Amy saying true?" she asked as she walked towards her, Serena sent a glared at Amy 'how dare she' she thought as she put the book down covering her cell. "Actually, Ms. H, I have no idea what she is talking about." Serena spoke with authority as she looked her in the eye, "but we can sit here and argue if I was using my cell or you could be informing us about the struggle of what Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet went through in order to achieve their romance. I mean after all the whole book points out how money plays a key role in that society and how some bothersome" she looked at Amy when she said that "mothers can think they are helping their children by pretending they are something they are now and can in fact ruin their child's future." Serena looked at her shocked teacher and gave her, a winning smiled; knowing that her teacher was shocked at her words.

"I…um…very well. I guess she could have been mistaken… ah where were we class?" the teacher walked away shocked that the girl she just called out two times that day actually knows what was going on in her class. 'I need a drink' she thought as she walked towards the board to continue her lesson.

Serena looked at the teacher and couldn't help but giggle as she uncovered her cell and sent the final orders to Andrew. 'If you only knew that I had to analyze this book for a ten page paper' she thought as she put her cell on her pocket; all the time smirking at Amy.

The bell rang and before she could get out of her seat Amy was standing right in front of her, "Can I help you?" Serena said as she finishes gathering her things.

"That was not okay Serena" she said.

Serena glared at her "You know what wasn't alright Amy, selling me out to the teacher; especially in front of the whole class. I am sorry I do not meet your expectations but you are not in charge of how I manage my time or what I decide to do with it. You girls keep forgetting that I am your leader and that doesn't mean that I am beneath you." Serena sent one final glare before she walked out of her class and headed out to lunch; she was so not going to let Amy get the final word.

* * *

"Andrew this is me, you got my text?" She was underneath the tree talking on her cell, making sure she did not miss the warning bell "Good, make sure that James gets the girl on all angles." She looked around the school yard and watched as Amy spoke to Lita; she's probably telling her about what occur during class. "Listen, about earlier… well things got out of hand with Darien. I was walking to school and talking to you when I bumped into him; he thought that I was talking to Alex." She pulled the phone away from her ear as Andrew began to yell "No, this was not about Moonlight, in fact this all came down to Darien being jealous and acting all offended. Darien could not control his anger and I wanted nothing to do with him and that was when I called you but then to my surprise Alex showed up. I believe he was heading to get the papers for the merger and kind of whisked me away. Not before him and Darien got into a fist fight…" Serena looked down on her watch lunch was almost over; stupid time moves too quickly "Drew, I got to go my time is almost up but before I leave did you find me those listings? Okay, good I want to see them after class see you at the arcade. Bye" she clicked her cell off but before she could begin walking to class she saw both Amy and Lita walk towards her.

"Can I help both of you?" Serena asked, as she lean against the tree and waited for them to say something.

"Serena, Amy told me what happen during your English class and how you were texting in class; do you seriously want another detention?"

"Before you continue lecturing me, I am not a child and can do whatever I dam well please."

"Like getting into a strangers car?" Amy asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Darien told us about it a second ago. How is that proper for a Princess? Getting into strangers cars without any hesitation?"

"Amy, I do not have to explain myself; besides I bet that Darien did not tell you he was being an ass this morning and that I did not get into a strangers car but it was an old friend who helped me in a tight situation because your future king could not hold his temper."

"Serena, what Amy is trying to say is that you shouldn't…"

"I know what she means Lita but I do not have to listen to any of you."

"Your parents would not approve!"

"So, besides telling on me to my teachers, now you are going to run and tell my parents." Serena began to laugh, this was funny; her family had no issues with Alex or his brother and would actually thank Alex for stepping in.

"Listen Serena, you need to calm down and understand that everything we do is to secure our destinies, you are the future queen and you have to start acting that role. Once we are done with high school; there is college to look forward to and I doubt you can get into a good college with your grades. Even if you do get into college you'll have to major in political science with an emphasis in foreign affairs so that you can understand the world you are going to rule."

Serena began to laugh; she grabbed her stomach in laughter because it hurt to breath "Oh my god ha ha you guys ha ha have everything planned out ha ha." Serena could feel tears on her eyes "you think ha ha I am actually going to listen to you guys?" Serena stopped laughing as she looked at them "what makes you think that you as my scouts have the authority to decide what I want to major in? What makes you think I even want to go to college?" She watched as Amy's face turn white.

"Serena you can't be serious? You are going to be a queen and you need to take certain steps to prepare yourself."

"No, you listen to me. Stop. Planning my future." She paused at every word as she looked straight at Amy "You are not my parents and you have no right to decide my future so just stop and maybe just maybe we can still be friends. All of you are crossing a line and I am getting sick of this; go right ahead and tell Raye or Darien for all I care. Tell them that their precious Princess is not following your rules, I do not care anymore. Oh, before I head to class tell the girls that I am not going to the Scouts meeting after school; I got better things to do." Serena began to walk away ignoring Lita's attempt to stop her.

She looked down at her cell and texted Andrew a quick 'I am sick of all this freaking crap! You better have my papers ready and a milkshake, once I get there!' maybe she was a little harsh on Andrew but it was his fault that she was stuck here.

* * *

Serena retook her seat and ignored Amy and Lita for the rest of class; she was so frustrated that she did not realize that she was answering all of her math questions correctly. Once the math exam was over and the bell rang she handed her exam to the teacher ignoring the shock look of her teacher and walk away. "Andrew you got 15 minutes to make me happy or else" she told Andrew as she began to walk towards the arcade.

* * *

Andrew watched Serena walk in and sat on her favorite booth, "Hey you okay?" he asked her as he handed her the milkshake.

"Does it look like I am okay? I am so tired of the girls messing with my life; want to know a joke? Amy actually told me what I had to major for college and said that I would be lucky if I got into a decent college; shows the faith they have in me."

"How was your exam?" he asked her as he reached for the vanilla folder and once making sure it was the papers she wanted, he handed them to her.

"Oh you know the usual, probably failed it" she reached for the folder "Crap!" Serena banged her head to the counter; Andrew waited patiently for her to continue "I think I answered all of the questions correct!"

Andrew began to laugh because the irony was funny "Awe you poor thing crying over correct answers" Andrew looked behind her and saw Darien coming in. "Hey Sere heads up Darien is coming in."

Serena nodded her head and quickly put away the folder and continued to drink her milkshake ignoring the glaring boy behind her.

"What is this that I hear that you do not want to go to college?" Darien asked her.

"What is it to you if I do or I don't? Geez Darien you seem to have ears all over the place; who told you Amy or Lita? I bet it was Amy; you know Amy and her education." Serena giggled as she took another sip.

"Serena we got to talk, I need you to stop acting like a child and grow up. Seriously, the girls are looking out for your best interest and here you are being stubborn."

Serena didn't know if it was the stress from work or the crap she had to put up with Darien and the girls but she wouldn't say she would regret her next actions; in fact she felt relief because the next thing she did was slap him across the face. "How dare you, I am sick and tired of all this crap you and the girls are throwing at me; plus this morning's fiasco. What the hell was that? Getting into a fight with Alex of all people! I am neither a child nor a doll that you can mold to your liking. I am my own person and what I decide to do with my future is up to me, who I decide to befriend is up to me, what I plan on doing is up to me. I am not going to put up with this crap from you and if you are going to act this way you can surely forget all the hell we've been through."

Darien's face looked like it was ready to blow; here he was trying to set things right when she was trying to ruin it. "Come on we are leaving Serena" Darien reached for her elbow and began to pull her away.

Serena glared at him, "Darien you should probably calm down" Andrew tried to intervene.

"Andrew back off" Darien yelled at him as he began to pull Serena away but was caught off guard when Serena pulled her arm free.

"That's it!" Serena yelled at him as she pulled her arm free; "I am done with this arm pulling and yelling and this lack of trust!" Serena felt her phone vibrate but ignored it as she was just fed up with Darien and the girls trying to dictate her life. "I have a right to dictate my life as I see it fit; if I decide to no longer continue with my education it is up to me and no one else; if I decide to talk to other people it is up to me and not you. Do you understand Darien? The words that are coming out of my mouth and register everything I am saying to you because I am tired of repeating myself. I do not care if you like Alex or not; he's not your friend he is mine and" before she could say anything else Andrew jumped over the counter and grabbed Darien's arm before it could reach her.

"Darien I would suggest you walk away before you live to regret it; I didn't think you would ever hit another woman." Andrew's hand tightened around Darien's arm.

Serena looked at Darien and then at Andrew; she just had it with Darien's attitude, how dare he try to hit her. "Darien I would suggest you listen to Andrew; I do not want to see you at the moment." She glared at him "With this attitude I hardly feel like being your girlfriend; so as of right now you and I are over. I am not going to deal with a jealous boyfriend so just go home and rethink your actions." Serena informed him as she took the opportunity of his shocked face and walked out of the arcade.

* * *

~End One Headache after Another~

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review and comment; I always look forward from hearing from you guys so till next time...


End file.
